User blog:Endocore/Changes in FOT Redux version 1.3
I recently updated my Fallout Tactics Redux mod to version 1.3. A list of changes and modifications is included in the mod's documentation, but some folks are interested in browsing the changelog specifically-- so here it is. Q: What's new in version 1.3 of Fallout Tactics Redux (November 2015)? A: This is a minor update, mostly addressing a few issues that were forgotten in version 1.2 and a few small bugs reported by players. Some trivial changes (to text files, etc) are not recorded. "Bugfixes" indicates a problem in the original game was addressed, while "Modifications" covers a broad range of changes. GENERAL GAME --Bugfixes: The perk "Demolitions Expert" has never displayed an associated image, because the filename of the zar was spelled wrong. --Modifications: Increased all quest related xp awards (by approximately 30 percent) in all maps to reflect the increased difficulty of FOT Redux. --Modifications: Noted in trait description that Night Person trait is bugged. The bug can't be fixed. After the night-time bonus is applied one time, the bonus becomes permanent. Trait removed from all recruits. --Bugfixes: Npcs who use the Raider Large and Raider Huge sprites do not benefit from armor usage. Changed Raider default npcs who use these sprites to simulate inherent armor, as well as bosses in Missions 2 and 3. In other words, missions featuring Raiders are now slightly more difficult. Also I changed standard Raider medium infantry from Energy Weapons tag skill to Big Guns tag skill, as there are no Raiders in the game who use energy weapons. --Modifications: Adjusted (improved) default melee weapons for several Raider classes as several more useless melee weapons they were using are being removed from the game (iron pipes, mace gloves, etc). --Modifications: Increased damage of wasp attacks, as they were still basically harmless. --Modifications: Further progress on the map appearance improvement program for many maps. --Modifications: Changed projectile animation of plasma pistol. --Modifications: Added more ambient sound effects. --Modifications: Approximately doubled the number of Poison Antidote items available at various vendors. With the Redux 1.2 change to Pacification bots, there weren't enough antidotes available in the game for players who want to investigate random encounters with robots. --Modifications: Added two new battle songs to get rid of some of the original songs that were lame. Unless noted in the credits section of this documentation, mostly there was just a shuffling around of the original game's battle music to use only the best at all times. --Modifications: Scrutiny of all standard unarmed punches and kicks revealed many original game bugs as well as lack of integration into earlier versions of Redux. Significant changes were made to all these attacks. --Modifications: Added unique melee weapons for Mutants and Beastlords. --Modifications: On world map, moved Buena Vista east, St. Louis south, and Jefferson west. --Modifications: Quartermaster no longer carries 6mm ammunition, as 6mm weapons are being removed from the game-- if any remain, it's only because I haven't hunted them down yet. Quartermaster now stocks more 8mm and 10mm ammunition. If anyone is hardcore into playing random encounters and runs out of ammunition, let me know and I'll raise the QM values even more. My impression is that most players are seriously into looting everything on every mission map, and using this approach always nets thousands of rounds of 7mm, 8mm, and 10mm ammunition, far more than could probably be used in any playthrough-- but maybe some players don't take that approach, and in that case relying on the QM might result in ammo shortages. In my testing enemies in random encounters who use firearms do now (after my Redux 1.2 fix) carry sufficient ammunition to give a minor net gain per encounter (i.e. they drop slightly more ammo than is needed to kill them), but many of the REs such as dogs, deathclaws, komodos, etc, don't offer any replacement ammo at all so the situation could be troublesome for some players. Overall, my redesign of the QM list in Redux 1.0 is having the intended effect, and supplies of the most powerful types of ammunition (14mm, rockets, gauss, tank shells, all emp types) are tight enough to make them rare, but not so tight that players will run out entirely in the most common styles of play. --Modifications: Minor adjustments of many weapons. Even though all weapon stats are clearly displayed while playing the game, for the oblivious a text file chart showing weapon values is now included in the mod's supplemental materials (found in the "Extra Stuff" folder). --Bugfixes: Added missing Object entries to race.txt and combat.txt. BUNKERS--Modifications: Gave Pilot Wilson click speech in Bunker 1. --Modifications: Peck and Timmy were still somehow gambling in Bunker 1. --Bugfixes: I'm throwing in the towel on ever getting the bike to work, so I removed the Jet Bike Key from the mechanic in Bunker 5. --Modifications: Added a room to Bunker 3 for future expansion, updated minimap. --Modifications: Added Super Mutant briefing article to Bunker 3. --Modifcations: Added Raider briefing article to Bunker 1. --Bugfixes: In Bunker 1, increased level of security guards. They were too inept to use their weapons. The game ends in a loss if the player-characters attack anyone in a bunker so this is unlikely to be seen by most players, but fixed is fixed.--Modifications: Consulted some additional sources of military and survival literature, and rewrote portions of the article on water usage in survival situations found in Bunker 2. We're talking about grown men engaged in military operations, so the information given is entirely accurate and may even be understated-- in any case, what the US Army says in its field manuals is what I've written here. --Modifications: Added dialogue for Smith in Bunker 4, otherwise there's no point in his presence if he has nothing to say. RECRUITS --Modifications: Changed portrait for Pesca last time, but forgot to change the hair color of his sprite to match the portrait. --Modifications: Missed a few recruits last time when checking to see if everyone had two Traits. --Modifications: Cesta had Fast Shot plus Bonus Rate of Fire, which is Officially Discouraged in Redux gameplay. --Modifications: Fleetfoot had the Loner perk at CH 8. Reduced CH, added points to LK. --Modfications: Prefab characters Ammon and Geoff could not be modified using the character creation interface. Fixed. SPECIAL ENCOUNTERS --Modifications: The two new special encounters, Field Clinic and Goo Pond, had a minor error in their ambient sound files, and Goo Pond did not have a minimap. Also fixed missing tile in Goo Pond tent. --Modifications: The sprite (based on the frm from FO2) used for a severed toe was corrupt, the guismall image wouldn't display. This was from OTB's sprite pack, and the original there was corrupt as well (these were made back in the days before jarekfall's Sprite Creator, and such errors were common then). I was unable to locate an alternate source of this sprite, so I removed the associated entity from play (it was on the Field Clinic map). If anyone has a working version of this sprite, let me know. --Modifications: Raised level of guards in all trader encounters, as I'm sure there are some guys out there who try to attack them. --Modifications: Raised level and adjusted weapons of npcs in Canadian Invasion to make the encounter more difficult. --Bugfixes: Adjusted zones in Komodo Man to foolproof them against a rare detection failure. RANDOM ENCOUNTERS --Bugfixes: Maps Y37 and Y38 had tile corruption in exit grid areas. FREEPORT --Bugfixes: Found more male Raiders flagged as women, causing them to use the wrong death sounds. --Bugfixes: One of the Raiders was crippled. Now he is not crippled. ROCK FALLS --Modifications: Changed difficulty of mines, the old setting was unreasonably hard for the beginning of the game. --Modifications: The facing of a chest in a small tent along the northern edge was unusual, so it was turned around. --Bugfixes: Changed elevation of southern alarm, as the guard seemed to have trouble using it before. --Bugfixes: Two Raider guys were flagged as female, causing them to use the wrong death sounds. PREORIA --Bugfixes: If a saved game was restored on this map, the best victory condition could not be obtained. --Modifications: Added science terminal to infirmary. MARDIN --Bugfixes: Escaped prisoners now disappear from the map when they reach the map edge. The reward for freeing them is a reputation bonus once they disappear, so even though you won't see a notification in the PipBoy log you do indeed get something for setting them free. --Bugfixes: Added walls to south end of prison, so Daar no longer sees the player-characters from halfway across the map when pcs climb the stairs. SPRINGFIELD --Modifications: Added more enemies. ST LOUIS --Bugfixes: Fixed strange concrete tiles at southern map edge near entry area. KANSAS CITY --Bugfixes: To summarize numerous changes to triggers, let's just say in the original mission the ghouls literally could not lose except by pure chance. Now the mutant invasion AI is moderately effective, so it's possible for the mutants to win the scenario. Those interested in details can study the mission triggers, it's too involved to describe in detail here. I discovered this problem when, on a lark, I decided to have the player-characters stand aside and do absolutely nothing to help the ghouls-- an approach I had never tried before. The failure text also now reflects that Bishop sets off the nuke as he dies, otherwise players would likely be left scratching their heads about what happened. JUNCTION CITY --Modifications: Player-characters now get xp for listening to all Mabel's rumors about the Reavers. --Bugfixes: I found four Reavers who were set to use the "Reaver-Huge" race, which should never be used because entities using this race do not benefit from armor usage. --Bugfixes: Two acid mines weren't set to active. COLDWATER --Modifications: Added half a dozen npcs. --Modifications: Implemented ambient sounds and better music for this mission. --Gameplay note: Due to the large number of non-combatants on this map, in turn-based play the "Civilian" turn takes some time. There's nothing wrong, but there's also nothing that can be done to speed things up on this count. The enemies are in small groups, so whenever you kill the last one in a group just hit "End Combat" to avoid unnecessary delays. Also, if playing in turn-based mode the game option "Use Fast Turn-Based Combat" will speed things up considerably here. --Bugfixes: Changed Objective Two triggers to accomodate an obscure case where the player-characters have all three sets of armor, but wander into Caldriss' area with only one or two sets, and then trade some of the armor to Caldriss while the rest remains outside his activity zone. --Bugfixes: The spawn point was sufficiently close to the exit grid that re-entering the mission could have been impossible under some circumstances. NEWTON --Bugfixes: Several Reaver support troops were set to use the Reaver-Huge race. BUENA VISTA --Bugfixes: Changed single doors to double doors in initial internal corridor to prevent mission failure if the Loadlifter bot there perishes right in front of the door. No changes are necessary to any other doors, as the mission can still be completed (by destroying the reactor with ranged weapons) if for example all the Load Lifters in the Reactor room died right in front of the doors there. CHEYENNE MOUNTAIN --Bugfixes: Further rearranged obstacle tiles near objective area as part of a continuing effort to avoid contrived mission failure from a destroyed Behemoth or other destroyed vehicles blocking the path of the APC. There are now three paths through which the APC can fit as it nears the objective area, so at least one of them should always be clear. VAULT ZERO --Modifications: Added default response for power plant terminal computer if associated turrets were previously destroyed. --Modifications: Eliminated possibility to get unlimited xp by repeatedly using the plot exposition computer. Category:Blog posts